James, mon héros
by Wonder gxirl
Summary: Découvrez la sixième année de Lily et des maraudeurs. Vous trouverez dans cette fan fiction une bonne dose d'amitié, d'amour, et quand même un petit peu de suspens et de peur, parce que c'est pas drôle sinon ! ;)


**Hey donc voilà le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction sur Jily (Lily x James :)). Alors ce premier chapitre est un genre d'introduction puisqu'il se déroule en début de première année contrairement aux autres qui se dérouleront en 6** **ème** **année, donc ce qui veulent entrer directement dans le vif du sujet peuvent le sauter, mais pour les autres, ce chapitre vous aidera à mieux comprendre la suite ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture xxx**

Perdue dans la gare pleine de monde, Lily Evans ne parvenait pas à se séparer de ses parents. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle n'était toujours pas montée dans le train.

Les yeux embués, elle se tourna vers sa mère.

« Tu vas me manquer maman… » soupira la petite fille.

Sa mère lui jeta un regard qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui laissait apparaître une pointe d'inquiétude.

Ella Evans était une mère très aimante qui tenait beaucoup à ses deux filles Lily et Pétunia. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle retenait sa tristesse, car elle savait que si sa fille la voyait pleurer, elle aurait encore plus de mal à partir. Elle se forçait donc à sourire et à rassurer sa fille.

Elle sortit un mouchoir de son sac à main et essuya les yeux de sa fille.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer ma chérie, mais ne t'en fais pas on t'écrira pleins de lettres ! Tout va bien aller ! » Lui répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Lily se força à son tour et sourit. Après tout, elle était grande maintenant, alors il fallait qu'elle agisse comme tel. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers son père qui discutait avec Pétunia, sa grande sœur.

« Je t'aime Papa, tu vas me manquer toi aussi. » Dit Lily d'une voix plus assurée.

Robert Evans sourit comme à son habitude, c'était un homme jovial que Lily n'avait jamais vu attristé. Lily adorait ses blagues et ses petites histoires, et elle savait que son père lui manquerait beaucoup.

« Moi aussi je t'aime fort Lil' et tu vas beaucoup me manquer. »

Lily sentit que ses larmes revenaient. Son père le vit aussi et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Tu fais un gros bisous à ta sœur et tu montes dans le train, parce qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il parte sans notre petite sorcière hein ! »

Il ébouriffa la chevelure rousse de Lily qui lui sourit faiblement, et se tourna vers sa grande sœur, qui comme toujours, la regardait avec un air dégouté.

Quand elles étaient plus petites, Lily et Pétunia étaient très proches. Elles étaient tout le temps toutes les deux, et passaient leur temps à jouer dans leur petit monde imaginaire. Mais tout avait changé au début de l'été quand Lily avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Contrairement à Ella et Robert qui étaient ravis pour leur fille, Pétunia avait soudainement changé de comportement à l'égard de sa petite sœur. Elle l'ignorait désormais, la traitant de monstre ou de menteuse.

Lily avait énormément souffert de cet éloignement soudain qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Où était passé sa formidable grande sœur qui l'aimait tant ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Espérant que son départ arrange les choses entre Pétunia et elle, Lily s'approcha se sa sœur, le regard plein d'espoir. Mais celle-ci la repoussa violemment :

Va-t'en Lily je veux plus te voir. T'es plus rien pour moi.

Les yeux de Lily se brouillèrent de larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que Pétunia la traitait de la sorte ? Lily baissa les yeux de manière enfantine. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre et que le comportement de sa sœur avait changé, elle ne cessait de s'interroger. Si au début elle avait trouvé ça fantastique d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques, elle se demandait désormais si c'était une bonne chose.

La petite fille releva les yeux vers sa sœur, qui semblait elle aussi avoir les larmes aux yeux, ce que Lily n'aperçut pas. D'un ton suppliant elle appela Pétunia :

Mais Tunie s'il te plait…

La voie forte de son père l'interrompit au loin :

Lil' ! Le train va partir !

Elle jeta un dernier regard malheureux à sa sœur, mais celle-ci ne la regardait même plus.

Résignée, Lily essuya ses yeux et se recoiffa avec sa main. Elle avait compris que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Plus triste que jamais, elle fit un petit signe de la main à ses parents, et elle monta dans le grand train qui l'avait impressionnée quelques minutes plus tôt.

La tête baissée, elle commença à marcher dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment où elle pourrait pleurer paisiblement. Malheureusement pour elle, tous les compartiments qu'elle voyait affichaient complets.

La plupart étaient remplis de gens ayant l'air bien plus grands qu'elle. En effet, en plus de son jeune âge, Lily était aussi très fine et petite, ce qui lui donnait l'air très jeune. Elle ressemblait encore beaucoup à une petite fille, à l'exception de son visage aux traits très fins qui lui donnait un air très mature, qui lui correspondait très bien.

Après quelques minutes, Lily commença à désespérer. Elle était très fatiguée, et les paroles de sa sœur lui restaient toujours en tête. Elle poussa sa malle et son sac à côté d'elle, et elle s'assit sur le sol.

Elle qui était si heureuse lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre ne semblait plus si sûre d'elle. Elle avait pourtant passé l'été à lire et relire tous ces manuels de sorcellerie, toujours en ayant une grande hâte de la rentrée.

Elle baissa la tête pour la mettre entre ses genoux. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une pauvre pleurnicharde, et personne à Poudlard ne voudrait être son amie. Elle avait juste envie de rentrer chez elle et de pleurer dans son lit.

« Tout va bien ? »

Surprise, Lily releva la tête pour observer son interlocutrice. Devant elle, se tenait une autre élève qui semblait avoir son âge et qui lui souriait gentiment. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui contrastaient avec sa peau au contraire très blanche. Ce que Lily remarqua immédiatement, c'était ses deux grands yeux noirs rieurs.

Lily lui sourit à son tour, et se redressa, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir l'air d'une petite fille. Elle répondit d'une voix timide :

Oui, bien sûr je suis juste fatiguée.

Je comprends, moi aussi, j'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit tellement j'étais impatiente. Je pense que tu serais mieux sur une banquette non ? Je suis seule dans mon compartiment, tu peux venir si tu veux.

Elle tendit une main vers Lily qui la saisit et se releva :

Merci beaucoup ! Moi c'est Lily Evans d'ailleurs.

Enchantée, je suis Mary Brown. Tu rentres aussi en première année ?

Lily acquiesça et elle emboita le pas à Marie jusqu'à son compartiment. Lily se sentait déjà mieux. Mary semblait diffuser une joie de vivre contagieuse, et sa gentillesse la touchait.

Les deux élèves s'assirent face à face dans le compartiment, et Mary commença à questionner Lily :

Il y a quelque chose qui t''embête ?

Lily baissa les yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle avait un problème, et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait tout de suite en parler à Mary. Cependant, cette dernière semblait être une personne de confiance, et Lily sentit qu'elle l'écouterai.

Elle commença à raconter à Mary ses problèmes avec sa sœur, et à quel point elle souffrait de cet éloignement soudain. Bien sûr, elle avait hâte de rentrer à Poudlard, mais elle avait peur de perdre Pétunia en la quittant.

En parlant, elle se sentit un peu ridicule. Après tout, elle avait fait tout son possible pour se rapprocher de Pétunia, celle-ci avait juste besoin de temps. Et surtout, ce n'était pas ce genre de chose qui devaient l'abattre, après tout, elle était une sorcière, et cette année allait être fantastique.

Mary confirma ses pensées. Elle la rassura en lui expliquant que Pétunia était sans doute un peu jalouse et triste, mais que cela lui passerait, et qu'elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant même si elle comprenait bien sûr ses craintes.

En l'écoutant, Lily s'apaisa peu à peu. Elle questionna à son tour Mary sur sa famille, et sa vie personnelle. Mary raconta qu'elle habitait à Londres avec ses parents, deux sorciers qui tenaient un hôtel. Depuis toute petite, elle attendait avec impatience de rentrer à Poudlard, que ses parents lui avaient décrit comme une école incroyable.

Admirative, Lily s'apprêtait à la questionner d'avantage, quand un grand fracas retentit dans le couloir. Etonnée, les deux filles se relevèrent en sursaut. Lily fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à sortir pour voir l'origine du bruit, quand un groupe de garçons hilares surgit dans leur compartiment.

Le premier, un brun aux cheveux longs et ébouriffés les salua d'un geste de la main :

Mesdemoiselles, ravi de vous rencontrer, moi c'est Sirius Black, et voici James Potter, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow. Vous auriez l'amabilité de nous cacher ici, pendant quelques minutes ?

Lily fronça les sourcils à demi-étonnée, à demi-amusée par les manières de ce garçon singulier. Etait-ce normal pour les sorciers de s'exprimer de la sorte ? Non, sans doute pas. Ce garçon était simplement très poli, ce qui était une qualité appréciable.

Elle se présenta alors à son tour en souriant :

Ben, enchantée aussi, elle c'est Mary Brown, et moi je m'appelle Lily Evans.

Mary les salua à son tour, et leur confirma qu'ils pouvaient rester.

Un grand garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui portait des lunettes et que Sirius avait identifié comme James Potter s'assit en poussant un long soupir à côté de Lily.

Il sortit une petite balle dorée de la poche de son jean et commença à jongler avec. Peter Pettigrow un petit garçon grassouillet qui dégageait une forte odeur de fromage le regardait avec admiration :

Alors t'as vraiment volé ce vif d'or à un deuxième année ?

Lily jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Mary. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un vif d'or, mais en tout cas elle savait que ce deuxième année devait être très en colère. C'était sans doute pour ça que les garçons étaient venus se réfugier ici.

James dont le visage était maintenant caché par sa mèche brune répondit à Peter d'un ton nonchalant :

Ouais, à Fenrir Greyback pour être plus précis…A vrai dire, c'était un travail d'équipe avec Black !

En ricanant, Sirius et James se tapèrent dans la main, sous le regard admiratif de Peter, et une moue lassée de Remus, qui se tenait vouté au fond de son siège.

Mary et Lily regardait la bande de garçon avec une pointe d'admiration. Lily savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu le cran de voler quelque chose à quelqu'un faisant le double de sa taille.

James et Sirius reprirent soudain leur sérieux et se tournèrent vers Lily et Mary. James prit un ton solennel et les questionna :

On a une question de toute importance…à quelle maison désirez-vous rentrez ?

Lily haussa les épaules. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais posé cette question. Elle s'était contentée de bien lire et relire ses manuels, sans vraiment s'interroger sur ce sujet. Elle s'inquiéta, et si à Poudlard il lui demandait quelle maison aimerait-elle intégrer ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Mary, au contraire, semblait bien décidée :

« Moi je pense Gryffondor, c'est la maison des plus courageux. Sinon Serdaigle n'est pas mal non plus. »

James et Sirius semblait très satisfaits de la réponse de Mary.

« Excellent ! Gryffondor est évidemment la meilleure maison que Poudlard puisse offrir. C'est là ou James et moi iront pour sûr ! » Dit Sirius d'un ton assuré.

James approuva et se tourna vers Lily en fronçant les sourcils :

« Mais dis-moi Lily jolie (rougissement de Lily) tu n'as pas donné ta réponse…Tu n'as même pas une petite idée ? » lui demanda-il d'un ton suspicieux.

« A vrai dire non…je ne sais pas vraiment quelle maison choisir… » balbutia-elle.

Voyant son malaise, Mary vient à son secours :

« Lil' vient d'une famille de moldus, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas vraiment d'idées sur les maisons. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle ira elle aussi à Gryffondor ! »

Rassuré, James tapota l'épaule de Lily. Alors qu'il allait répondre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un garçon très grand et massif se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son regard féroce semblait presque être celui d'un loup affamé. Lily se serra contre James.

« Potter ! » hurla-il. « Rends-moi immédiatement mon vif d'or ! »

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire. Lily et Mary se regardèrent, beaucoup moins amusées, mais plutôt très apeurées.

« Du calme Fenrirounnet ! » répliqua Sirius.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tu dois faire erreur… » Dit James en ricanant.

Fenrir poussa un long soupir agacé. Le petit jeu de James et Sirius semblait l'énerver au plus haut point. Alors qu'il allait s'énerver, il aperçut Lily, qu'il observa d'un œil mauvais.

« C'est de pire en pire ! Poudlard accepte maintenant des sangs de bourbe…cette école se dégrade de jours en jours ! »

Lily se recroquevilla sur son siège. Elle ne savait pas ce que voulait dire sang de bourbe, mais elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour attirer la colère de ce garçon ?

James et Sirius arrêtèrent immédiatement de ricaner en entendant la phrase que Fenrir venait de prononcer.

« Retire immédiatement ce que t'as dit ! » Siffla James, furieux.

« Lily a autant sa place que nous à Poudlard, toi par contre… » Ajouta Sirius, tout aussi énervé.

Fenrir leva les yeux aux ciels. Il s'apprêtait à sortir sa baguette, puis, remarquant qu'il était en infériorité devant ce groupe de six personnes, il rabaissa sa robe de sorcier.

« Vous allez regretter d'avoir fait ça ! » répliqua-il.

Puis il fit volte-face, et ressortit du compartiment. James et Sirius se rassirent en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Il croit vraiment nous faire peur… » souffla Sirius d'un ton nonchalant.

Remus qui s'était montré silencieux depuis le début du trajet rassura Lily :

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il t'a dit. Il se croit toujours mieux que tout le monde. »

Lily hocha la tête. Malgré le conseil de Remus, elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise.

« Mais c'est quoi en fait un sang de bourbe ? » demanda-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Les cinq enfants la regardèrent presque gênés.

« En fait, certains enfants issus d'une très longue lignée de sorcier utilisent ça comme insulte. » commença James mal à l'aise. « Ils disent ça aux enfants issus de familles moldus, parce qu'ils pensent être meilleurs qu'eux. Mais pour nous, être issu d'une famille sorcière ou moldu n'a aucune importance ! »

« Ma famille à ce genre de raisonnement, » Poursuivit-Sirius « Mais je ne suis vraiment pas comme eux ! C'est stupide de penser ça. »

Mary sourit à Lily avec un air rassurant et lui tapota la main.

Lily se sentait désormais rassurée. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, comme lui avait dit Rémus. Fenrir était juste stupide, et elle ne devait pas s'attarder sur l'avis de personne comme lui.

James perdit sans surprise son sérieux et se tourna vers Lily avec un air charmeur, et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« J'mériterai pas un petit bisous pour t'avoir secouru ?

Sirius éclata d'un rire goguenard et tapa dans la main de James tout aussi hilare.

Lily leva les yeux aux ciels, agacée.

« T'es toujours comme ça ? » demanda-elle, à demi amusée, à demi agacée.

« Evidemment » Répondit James « Je suis James Potter après tout, je ne changerais jamais ! »

Lily sourit. Cette rentrée commençait très bien pour elle, mais comme toujours, le meilleur est à venir.

 **Voilà la fin de mon premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je pourrais améliorer ou modifier.**

 **On se retrouve sinon au deuxième chapitre, soit cinq ans plus tard !**

 **Xxx Wonder Girl xxx**


End file.
